Our Love Never Ends
by oBigDangoFamilyo
Summary: After making his decision, Sesshomaru makes Rin his mate, but things turn out of control when Sesshomaru continues to use Rin; Rin is terrified and wants the nightmare to end and Kagome and the gang want to help, but Sesshomaru refuses to let it happen. ( I do not own Inuyasha )
1. Chapter 1

"Lord Sesshomaru, we've had Rin for a long time now."

"What of it?"

"Well I was wondering, what plans do you have for her?"

Sesshomaru thought long and hard. Often, Jaken's questions would be as useless to answer. Some of them were quite sincere, but very dubious. This one, of course, was significant, opposed to the result of Rin's future.

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru, in a matter of concern and worry, not only for young Rin's future, but also for his, too. Sesshomaru shook his head, quite fond of the answer, but had no intention in telling Jaken. Of course, when Sesshomaru would explicit a simple answer, Jaken would find it pleasing to respond in such formal matter. Otherwise, his emotions would inflict differently. Such as happiness, excitement, or the state of his neutral well - being.

"Me Lord?"

Rin's laughter seemingly inflicted conflict in Sesshomaru's eyes. What was he do with little Rin? Leave her alone in a human village and never see her again? That thought had become secondary. None other than a bad idea, but Sesshomaru had no intention in doing so, either. For that matter, he never wanted to leave her alone; but as grateful to have the thought, would it work out? Rin pranced around the meadow, brushing her small fingers among the flowers and the tall, green grass. Her moments with Sesshomaru were old memories. Old, fond memories.

"She will be my mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so before you get the wrong idea, Rin is a lot older than you expect. She isn't a little girl anymore, but as said in **BOLD**, down below, it states that _blank years_ have passed. I'm just taking precautions with my readers. Thank you.

* * *

_**Seventeen Years Later**_

"Here you are, my Lord." said the youkai's mate. She was tall, fair - skinned, had beady black eyes like a hawk, and was as beautiful as they said. For one thing, many have asked themselves, "Why is he married to a young mortal?" Others thought it was normal or required to attain in relationship between a demon and a mere human being.

"Maidens, please..." Sesshomaru scoffed with a soft tone. With gentle expressions, the maidens bowed down, but before leaving, they left a silk cotton robe on his bed.

"My Lord," the girl began. "If there is anything else I can do for you, please tell me."

Lord Sesshomaru smiled as he stroked the girl's hair; the girl felt sudden hope relinquish deep inside, but the feeling of happiness dissolved into thin air. His smile disappeared and at that moment, the bitterness sunk deep inside the thick outer shell of her skull.

Dragging her by the hair, Lord Sesshomaru flung Rin on top of the bed and stood upon her.

"My Lord ..."

Ignoring his young mate, Sesshomaru slashed the buttons off her shirt then tore it into two. Underneath he found a unparticular cloth that blocked the image of her tiny breasts.

"What is this?"

"Lady Kagome gave it to me. She said it would cover them up ..." The girl said with a scarce voice.

"Humph, well now that you mention her," Sesshomaru scorned harshly as he ripped it off, "remind me to kill her the next time we meet."

The girl flinched. I should've kept my mouth shut ...

Sesshomaru smiled, though the smile was unreal and unforgettable. No matter how many times the girl fought to forget, it was impossible. She missed the old Sesshomaru; the kind, protective youkai whom saved her from Kouga's wolves. But that was decades ago. All of it was in the past.

"Please, you are my mate. Don't be shy." he said softly.

He glanced down and grabbed her hands, placed them off to the side.

He got a perfect view of her chest. "Pink and Perfect."

She blushed as he swiped a glance, but she gagged as he massaged her breasts soothingly.

"This isn't what I had in mind ..." the young girl shrieked in a small voice.

"You've worked all day, haven't you?" he said as he finished. "Well hey, this is just the beginning ..." He slid his fingers down her stomach and found her chest again.

"Lord Sesshomaru ..."

He tapped her nose with one finger. "You just hush and let me do the work."

Nodding her head in agreement, young Rin closed her eyes; she flinched as Sesshomaru made his first move.

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Young Rin tumbled down the hill, afraid that her most beloved would catch her scent.

_I must find Inuyasha._

Before leaving the castle, Rin dosed herself in perfume; one that smelled of a corpse. It was a gift that was given to her, from Sesshomaru's mother. Most likely, the idea was to elimate young Rin, a sign of hate and frustration; nonetheless, Sesshomaru forbid to let the relationship vanish and within the next day, he proposed marriage. It was as simple as that. And from there, things were great. Sesshomaru had treated young Rin with honor and respect, as if she were his everything.

... but then, it was gone. Rin's happiness turned into brittle stone. Sesshomaru was the leader of the bunch and took control. Nothing was the same as before.

_I must find Inuyasha._

"_Rin ... rin ... rin ..._" An echo began.

She flinched, as if the voice has belonged to Sesshomaru. "No, go away."

"_Rin ... rin ... rin ... rin ..._"

"Go away."

"_...we need you ... come back ..._"

"I said leave me alone!" She ran, alarmed that Sesshomaru might have caught up to her.

_This can't be, this can't be!_

_I must find Inuyasha!_

Young Rin panted as she came to a stop. Kaede's hut was a few miles away, but she had no time to spare; Sesshomaru would make a last flight to come looking for her. Nonetheless, she was relieved, knowing that he was left alone, boundless to notice when she had escaped. Otherwise ...

She took in one last breath, then ran again.

_I must find Kagome._


End file.
